Reflections Chapter 1
by aliijean
Summary: Reflections is a story about Liza, reflecting on her decision of who she endedup marry of the boys in One Direction


Today was probably the most special day of my life. My wedding day. it was Perfect and it was to the perfect man. looking back at my life i realized how hard it was for me to make the hardest decision. Choosing between the 5 nicest boys i have ever met. Hi my name is Elizabeth, Liza for short. some info about me: well im an only childm turning 19 this year, no father in the picture since birth he left my mum when he heard she was pregnant with me, i live a charmed life considering i had a single mom. I have known the boys that you all know as one direction now since I was about 8. Harry and i were neighbors. i ve had Niall in every class since about 3rd year and louis Zayn and Liam have been my bestfriends since 5th year. I knew the boys before they were famous i knew them before they even knew each other. In fact my mum has said a few times she thinks im the reason they do so well together. My story all started when i was 2. My mum had taken me to the park because some big moving truck was in the front yard and it was "dangerous." at the park i was on the jungle gym and i ran into a boy and we both fell down. I started crying but he immediatley came up to me and gave me a hug and said he was sorry. This my friends was Harry stlyes. He was the sweetest 3 year old boy i had ever met. he helped me find my mom, she was talking to his mom. Appraently harry was the boy moving in next door. Excitement washed over my body like no other. Even though i was only 2 i still feel like this single day couldve been one of the best days of my life. Harry was the best neighbor ever. we had play dates for years. he started school a year earlier than me so i was lonely during the day but when he got home we would become inseperable until we fell asleep on each other and our parents could finally get us apart. Every one in our little neighborhood knew each other so when gossip was going on it was spread fast. when i was about 6 i remember hearing my mom and Harrys mom talking about how a man and his wife just split. he was moving in across the street with a son my age and in my grade. A few weeks went by and then a familiar looking moving truck was back and across the street. My first instinct was to go say hello so i told my mum and thats what we did. I remember it perfectly, we baked chocolate chip cookies and walked across the street with a fresh warm plate. i got to knock on the door and i remember seeing a very tall man with dark brown hair and Brown eyes, his very large leg hid behind it a boy just a few inches taller than me with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. he seemed scared and a little sad. his dad asked my mother and i to come introduced himself but i only caught his last name. Horan. he introduced me to his son niall and i stuck my hand out to shake his. The next thing he did was so weird, he spit into his hand and reached as if he was about to shake mine. it was the weirdest thing i had ever seen and his father got so angry at him. he thanked my mother for the cookies and said he would have to chat another day and he had a lot of un packing to do. when my mother started to drag me out of the house i turned and saw the fear in the boys eyes as he looked up to his father. little did i know what was really going on, i had to learn later when i was more mature. The next day was saturday which meant my time with harry. still being young kids the game house was definitely the most fun at the time. harry was always the best pretend husband, always kissing me and hugging me. Looking back it felt so real and seemed so natural for us to do. That night was the first night i got to spend the night at Harrys house, being 6 it didnt really mean much but since my mum was out of town i needed a place to stay. that night was weird for me, being out of my bed and away from my mum.i listened to harrys parents talk at night because i couldnt fall asleep. i had forgotten to grab my teddy bear before i left and it was nearly impossible to sleep. at around 11 harry snuck into my room to see if i had fallen asleep. he saw that i was awake and asked what was wrong. i told him i had forgotten my teddy bear. he said he would sleep with me tonight to help me fall asleep. i slept like a baby but that was cut short when his parents came in the next morning and saw me cuddling with their 7 year old son. they were so angry. for the longest time i couldnt see harry or spend time with him. i felt like my mum had ripped part of me away. our parents were slow at letting us be back together but they finally did. by then i had made some new friends, girls to be exact but they werent the type of friends i was looking for. i was just happy to have harry. when he changed schools i had to make new friends. i had niall of whom id become very close with but harry being homeschooled changed things. i had no one to fend for me or protect me in school. until we got 3 new boys. Liam, Louis, and Zayn. it was weird how they all transfered around the same time. i made friends with all of them so quickly and the best part was we all lived so cose to each other. now im going to jump ahead a bit. hold on for the ride. 


End file.
